Skyscraper
by WeShouldGetJerseys
Summary: Mitchie Torres' time in the spotlight vanished, along with the love of her life.
1. Introduction

_It's been 3 years since that first year at Camp Rock, and since then, Mitchie Torres' life has fallen apart. Her one minute in the spotlight vanished, along with the love of her life. Just when she finally learns to cope with these new losses, in walks Shane Gray, as glorious as ever. Why does he have to make it so hard?_

_**It's So Hard To Make It Look Easy**_

_A/N just a little sneak preview at what's to come. _

_As for my other stories… well, I'm sorry guys, but Don't Forget will be re-written, along with the sequel, It's Not Too Late. But Sing It To Me will be updated frequently (hopefully)_

_R&R please, so I know if this is good! :D_


	2. Chapter 1

_Hello guys! Thanks for the amazing reviews! I read them all! Thanks so much! After I upload this I'm changing the title to Skyscraper, because I find that shorter titles are catchier and make you remember the story better... Anyways, thanks so much, and I hope you enjoy the first chapter of Skyscraper (:_

_P.S. in this story, Mitchie was 18 at Camp Rock, and is now 21. _

_**Skyscraper**_

I danced around the counter at the bar, swinging effortlessly between the poles. The crowd on the floor cheering only brought a smile to my face as I sang out the words to a song I would have never been caught singing three years ago.

Once the music ended, I stumbled my way off the counter to an emptier side of the bar, and plopped into a stool at the bar.

I smiled drunkenly at the bartender, Sander. "Could you g-get me another… beer? Please?" I smiled sweetly, but when I saw his glare, I pouted.

"What are you doing, Mitchie?" he asked, not making any move to get my drink.

I pouted more profusely. "Just l-living the dream, Sandy." I poked him in the chest.

"This isn't you. What have you let your life come to?" he demanded, beyond pissed.

I cocked an eyebrow. "What about you?" I stammered.

"What about me? I don't dance around on poles at a local bar."

"Maybe not, but you sure as _Hell _work at it. While you friend, B-Brandy? Brandon?" I wondered aloud.

"Barron." He stated.

I waved my hand around and almost fell out of the stool. I stood back up, giggling. "Whatever. He's probably out… livin' the _dream. _The same _dream _that you had. And where are you now?" I giggled. "At least I've made something of myself. At least people know me."

"Yeah, as a bar whore. I'd rather be a nobody than let people know me like they know you." He snarled.

I poked him straight in the chest again-hard. "Just get my drink..." I tapped his cheek. "Pretty boy."

I stumbled back over to the dance floor, grinding against random men. I didn't care if I didn't even know their name. I didn't care that they only wanted me for one reason, or that they were going to leave in the morning. At least people wanted me. It distracted my mind from thoughts of _him._

"Want to go somewhere private?" the guy behind me slurred into my ear.

I nodded, and he grabbed my hand, leading me through the throng of people grinding against each other on the dance floor. We passed the counter where Sander was and he gave me an a look I couldn't decode.

I looked away and let the guy lead me out of the bar. As soon as we were outside, he pushed me to the wall.

"My place or yours?" he breathed, kissing against my neck. I opened my mouth to respond when a sudden rush of nausea hit me like a ton of bricks. I pushed him away and bent over to be sick.

"I think we should do that another time." I groaned out. "I'm feeling to sick."

Next thing I know, everything went black.

It was just like a scene out of a movie.

I woke up in the alley behind the bar where I blacked out. I was sore all over and when I shook the dizziness from my head, I realized I had no clothes on.

I gasped in shock, and when my mind registered what had happened, tears clouded my eyesight. It had finally happened.

I was so consumed in my thoughts that I didn't hear him come back.

"You're finally awake." I heard from my right side. I turned and made eye contact with the man who stole my innocence.

I stumbled to my feet and ran. I didn't care that it was dark, or rainy, or that I was naked. I just had to get away. I turned corners quickly when I heard him running after me.

I spotted a phone booth and ran straight towards it. I grabbed the phone but I didn't have any money.

"Dammit!" I exclaimed. I saw the guy running from a distance. I shrunk down against the glass. Luckily, since it was dark and rainy, he ran right by and away from the booth.

I was shaking so hard.

The shock of it all, and how scared I was, masked with the cold and the wetness.

But finally, I found hope, in a quarter on the floor. Somebody must've dropped in when they were in a hurry after using the phone or something.

I grabbed the coin and held on to the wall to shakingly stand up. I slipped the quarter into the coin slot and dialed a number I hadn't dialed in a long time.

It rang exactly seven before someone picked up. "Hello?" a voice on the other line called out tiredly.

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding when I realized the voice was a girl, not a guy. The voice was Caitlyn Gellar to be exact. Caitlyn Gellar, my Camp Rock best friend. The one who stuck with me through everything that happened 3 years ago. She stayed my friend when everyone found out my mother was just a Camp Rock caterer, and not the president of Hot Tunes TV in China. She helped me produce the music to my song that ended up leading me to the man I loved.

"C-Caitlyn?" I stuttered out.

"Mitchie?" she asked, shocked.

"Y-yeah i-it's me."

"Wha- Where are you?" she asked.

"I-I'm at a p-phone booth b-by a bar."

"Which bar?" I heard some rustling and a door opening and closing.

"Uh I-I don't know. S-sander works there-"

"I know the one; I'll be there in five." Then she hung up.

The five minutes until she arrived were excruciating. I was scared of seeing her. I hadn't seen her since the morning of that day 3 years ago. Sure, she was nice over the phone, but how would it be seeing her in person for the first time in a long time?

When she pulled up, I ran quickly to the passenger side of the car and opened the door. She immediately through a bulky piece of clothing at me.

I slipped it on gratefully and climbed in and shut the door. She took off again.

She smiled sheepishly at me when she saw me pulling on the strings of the hoodie. "Sorry, I grabbed the first thing I saw when you called. I figured you might need it."

I just nodded. I hugged my knees to my chest and immediately the smell hit me; it smelled like _him_.

I looked to Caitlyn and she knew from my look that I knew.

"Like I said," she continued, looking back to the road. "I grabbed the first thing I saw. It was just lying over the couch-"

"So y-you live w-with… _him _now?" I asked, not looking at her.

"Uh, well, not exactly. I mean, I live with Nate, seeing as he is my husband, but-"

"You g-guys are married?" I asked, shocked.

She grinned and flashed me her left hand before turning back to the road. "Yep, about a year now."

"That's… g-great Caitlyn."

"Yeah… Anyway, Shane and Jason and Nate all lived together before I moved in. They live in this huge apartment and they each have their own room and everything, but now I share with Nate, obviously, so…" she trailed off.

A silence settled over us, and I tried to match my breathing with hers to calm down my thoughts.

"So, um…" she broke the silence. "Do you… do you want to talk about what happened tonight?"

I shook my head, my eyes starting to water. "I don't even know myself."

"What?"

"I blacked out."

"What a sick bastard!" she exclaimed.

I said nothing.

_Yeah, I know, it's rushed and everything. I'm sorry. I hope you still like this! Please R&R! I worked on this ALL DAY! I wanted to get it out for you guys!_

_Any guesses as to what happened with Shane & Mitchie? _


	3. Chapter 2

_Hey guys! Sorry for the wait! But now I'm out of school, so I can upload more frequently. I wanna change the title again… Should I? Should I keep it as Skyscraper, or change it to Somebody That I Used to Know?_

_Anyways, here's the next chapter(: Enjoy!_

**Skyscraper**

"Are you sure you're gonna be okay?" Caitlyn asked for the fiftieth time after she parked in the driveway.

I nodded for the fiftieth time. "Yes, Caitlyn, I'll be fine. It's not like I can't handle seeing him."

She smiled slightly, unbuckling her seatbelt. I did the same. "Well, at least you stopped stuttering." Her smile dropped. "It's not that. I mean, he won't even be here until tomorrow, since he was filming his new music video. I just meant, like, seeing the guys again, and all…"

"I missed them." I said quietly.

She looked at me, but she didn't say anything. She opened her door, and I opened mine, stepping out carefully.

When I stood firmly with both feet on the ground, the hoodie slipped down lower to mid thigh. Guess he still liked bigger clothes. Some things never change… I followed Caitlyn into the apartment building, and watched her walk up the stairs. I stared at them nervously, before walking steadily up them. The apartment was on the top floor.

"Sorry about having to walk, but the elevator was recently broken…" Caity trailed off.

I shrugged indifferently, and continued up the stairs.

When we finally reached the door, I watched her unlock the door and step into the room. Since it was very late, she led me down the hall to three different doors, and another door farther away.

"This room right here-" she pointed the last door before the one farthest away. "-is the bathroom, if you want to wash up the, um… blood on your face." I subconsciously touched my face. She led me down to the last door. "This is… Shane's room. I'm sorry, we don't really have a guest room, and the couch is not the most comfortable, so you'll have to stay in here for tonight…"

I swallowed nervously and just gave her a small smile. "Thank you, Caitlyn. It really means a lot to me."

She just smiled and walked into the room next to the bathroom. I breathed out, and walked into the bathroom. When I saw my face, I gasped out loud. There was a gash that started at my temple and ran down to my cheek. It was dried blood though, so there was really nothing that I could do. I found a washcloth hanging next to the mirror and wet the end of it. I dabbed it against the gash lightly, and then wiped it against my face to clean off the mud.

Once I was done, I decided to take the cloth with me to the room so I didn't leave a mess in the bathroom. I walked out, closing the door behind me, and walked into Shane's bedroom.

As soon as I walked in, I was hit by the smell of him. It smelled exactly like the cologne he used to wear 3 years ago. I looked at the double bed in the center of the room and laughed quietly to myself when I saw the bedspread; he was still obsessed with power rangers. I shook my head and walked over to sit on the bed. Then I saw a dresser. Maybe I can find some kind of boxers. I hated the feeling of being naked without any underwear.

I got up and walked over to it and opened the top drawer; bingo! I pulled out a pair of boxers and slipped them on under the hoodie. I felt kind of bad about taking clothes without asking, but I'd wash and return them before he ever got back so I could leave.

I was about to turn to go settle onto the bed, when something on top of the dresser caught my eye; a picture. It wasn't in a frame, just printed out, and laid there flat. It was a picture of us before we started going out, when we were just friends. In the picture we both had microphones and were singing along to whatever was playing on the stereo we had situated in the room. We were pushing each other out of the way of the camera and were smiling away like two goofball kids in love. I remembered that day perfectly, it played like a movie in my head.

I touched the folded crease in the middle of the picture, as if it'd been folded time and time again to be placed in a pocket or something. I brought the picture up to my face and smiled shyly behind it. I can't believe he kept this.

I turned around and walked over to the bed, settling down on top of the blankets of the bed, and laid my head on the pillow, placing the picture next to my head. As soon as I did, I was out like a light.

"Rise and shine, sweetie!" a voice broke out into the dark room, gripping the curtains and opening them to illuminate the hard wood floor with light.

I rubbed my face tiredly, and sat up. I quickly noticed the picture and slipped it into the hoodie pocket before Caitlyn could notice. "Morning Cait." I groaned, standing up and stretching.

She grimaced at my clothes. "I should really take you shopping… But it's going to be a busy day, so does tomorrow sound good?" I nodded, though I knew I would be gone by then. "Sorry, but those clothes will have to do for a while. I haven't exactly moved everything here yet, so I barely have any clothes with me, and the ones that I do have are all dirty, so…" she scratched the back of her neck.

"These'll be fine…" I muttered.

She beamed at me suddenly. "Come on, I told the guys you were here, and they're so excited to see you again!" She reached out to grab my hand, but stopped when I flinched. "Sorry…"

I shook my head, showing it was fine, and plastered a smile on my face. "I'm really happy to see the guys to."

We walked out into the living room, which, now that it wasn't dark, I could get a good look of. There were two couches in the big room, both with three cushions each and made of red leather; very expensive looking. There was a flat screen TV facing the couches as well. A coffee table resided in the middle of the room, on top of a very nice beige looking rug. Overall, it was actually a very nice looking apartment from what I could tell.

There, one on each couch, was Nate, still with his curly hair and guitar next to him, and Jason, looking very happy. But neither moved.

"Um…" I said. "I guess Caity told you guys that I have some painful bruises…" Silence. "But I'm so excited seeing you guys again that I don't even care about the pain. Get over here and hug me!" I commanded playfully.

As soon as I finished my mini speech, both boys leaped up and took me in theirs arms in a massive group bear hug. I laughed, not even allowing the pain to bother me as I wrapped my arms around both of them.

"I missed you so much Mitchie!" Jason exclaimed, squeezing me tighter.

"Please, I missed you more! It was excruciating not having a smart person to talk to anymore!" I heard a smack and he groaned. "You know, besides Caity, of course."

I smiled, feeling tears in my eyes but not allowing them to slide down my face. We all finally pulled away and I got a look at both of them. Nate's hair was still curly, he just looked older. But Jason, he got rid of his straight hair and opted for curly hair like Nate and Shane's natural curls. I smiled at them both.

"I missed you guys too." I whispered, afraid of speaking loudly, for my tears might overflow then.

They both grinned.

_Three pages and over 1,300 words! Phew! Hope you guys are satisfied!_

_Next chapter will start out with the boys, and the Caity and Mitch, and then a little surprise at the end ;)_

_And again, should I change the name to Somebody That I Used to Know, or keep it as Skyscraper? _

_:D_

_R&R_


End file.
